Le Faucheur Pourpre
by Universa2002
Summary: Mes yeux sont baignés dans le noir. Je ne sais plus où aller Mes yeux sont baignés dans le sang. Toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent ou disparaissent Après la mort D'Elliot et il faut avoir lu jusqu'au tome 18. Je modifie la tragédie de Sablier, Le passé (il y'a 100 ans) et aussi tout ce qui se passe après la mort d'Elliot. Yaoi/Slash à venir!
1. Chapter 1: Douce Douleur et Passé Oublié

Pandora Hearts fanfiction: Le Faucheur Pourpre

Infos: -Il faut avoir lu jusqu'au tome 17-18( et plus loin si vous voulez)  
-Se passe après « l'enlèvement » de Léo

-Je modifie après « l'enlèvement » de Léo et je ne prends pas en compte, et je modifie ce qu'il s'est passé il y a environ 120 ans et la Tragédie de Sablier

\- Et il y aura des couples qui ne sont pas dans le manga( genre yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!).

\- Elliot, Léo et Oz se sont vus beaucoup plus que dans le manga donc ils se connaissent très bien

Bonne lecture Chapitre 1:

Mes yeux sont baignés dans le noir.  
Je ne sais plus où aller

Mes yeux sont baignés dans le sang.  
Toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent ou disparaissent

Elliot est mort, en voulant tous nous sauver, il s'est sacrifié. Quand à Léo, il est parti avec Vincent, la reine du coeur.

Mes yeux sont baignés dans le mensonge.  
Qui suis-je réellement?

Je suis sûr que l'on me ment, que l'on me dit pas toute la vérité. Après tout, Pandora doit savoir beaucoup de choses.

Mais celles qui savent tout, ce sont elles, Abyss et Alice. Alice a oublié mais elle était là-bas. Abyss se souvient de Sablier.  
Après, il y'a Jack, mais il ne m'inspire plus confiance, il prends possession de mon corps quand ça lui chante, et il est louche, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, c'est comme si il était un ennemi.  
Et pour finir, il y'a Vincent, lui ,il fait tout pour protéger Gil, il enlève même Léo!

Que cache tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Mais une question reste en suspend, qui était-je il y'a 100 ans?  
Tous étaient là: Gil, Alice, Vincent, Lottie, Lily …  
Certains disent que j'étais Jack, mais je sens que je ne suis pas lui, même que parfois, je rie de cette stupide idée!  
Je veux savoir, à tout prix mais je veux aussi protéger ceux que j'aiment.

« Hihihi, tu veux vraiment savoir qui tu était et es, Oz Vessalius? Dit une voix.

Je me tourne et le vit, le lapin blanc, messager d'Abyss.

-Hihihihi, cela pourrait être drôle si tu te souviens. Dit-il.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demandai-je, irrité.  
-Parce que c'est la vérité. Rit-il.  
-As-tu la réponse à ma question? L'interrogeai-je.  
-Oui mais veux-tu la savoir? Tu sais, si jamais tu la connaissais, tout changerait, l'équilibre se briserait.M'expliqua-t-il.  
-Est-elle si terrible?Demandai-je.  
-Oh oui et les sentiments sont puissants, Oz, tu ne peux les rejeter. Me dit le lapin.

Parlait-il de mes sentiments pour… Non c'était impossible! Et pourtant…

-Je veux savoir la vérité, peu importe le prix! Affirmai-je.  
Bien, bon voyage au pays de l'amour et du malheur, Oz Vessalius, ah oui, Jack reste avec moi. Se rappelle le messager.

D'un seul coup, je ressentis une atroce douleur, comme si l'on me séparait en deux. Quand je me retournai, je vis Jack Vessalius avec un corps, complètement désorienté.  
Un portail s'ouvrit et m'aspira Bonne chance, Oz… »M'encouragea le lapin blanc.

Le dernier mot que j'entendis était Baskerville.

Oz: D'accord, je vais aller me recoucher.  
Lapin blanc: Oooooohhhhh, une fanfiction où je suis mentionné!  
Jack:J'ai…un…mon…corps?! OOOOOUUUUUIIIII,Enfin!  
Auteure:Ouais mais pas pour longtemps.  
Jack:*Gloups*  
Auteure: A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Doux Souvenirs

Le faucheur pourpre

Chapitre 2: Doux souvenirs...

J'étais aspiré, loin de tout, du présent, mais direction le passé. Je voyageai à travers les nimbes du temps. Je fermai les yeux.  
Puis une douce lumière. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis un jardin aux milles fleurs, le jardin des Baskervilles.

Lottie et Fang (ce qui prouvait que j'étais dans le passé) couraient et cherchaient quelque chose.

« Oz! Lily! Appella Lottie.

...? Elle me voyait? Non, c'était juste impossible!?

-Oz, Lily, c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de vous cacher, on n'abandonne! S'écria Fang.

J'entendis des rires provenant d'un arbre. D'un seul coup des chaines ( celles de B-Rabbit!) s'accrochèrent au sol et Lily Baskerville les descendit (comme un toboggan), suivie par un jeune garçon portant la cape des Baskervilles.

-Alors, on n'abandonne aussi facilement? Demanda le jeune homme. Sa voix m'était familière.

-Et bien, ça fait une heure que l'on vous cherche! Répliqua Lottie.  
-Ah bon?Une heure, on est trop forts alors! S'exclama Lily.  
-C'est sûr que vous êtes forts. Affirma Fang.  
-Tout ça, c'est grâce à grand frère Oz! Ajouta la plus jeune des Baskervilles.

Grand-frère _Oz_?  
Puis le jeune homme enleva sa cape. C'était...MOI? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? J'étais un Baskerville?! Comment...?!

-C'est vrai que vous avez été forts. Dit une voix. Je me tournai et vit ... Oswald Baskerville.

Merci jeune Maître! »S'écrièrent le Oz et la Lily du passé.

* * *

Le décor s'effaça.  
J'étais un Baskerville, mais comment?

Je me trouvais à présent devant une porte, celle des Baskervilles. Je me vis (plus jeune) et Oswald.

« Oz Baskerville, tu vas à présent, essayer de passer un contrat avec une Chain, récita Oswald, es-tu prêt?

-Oui, je suis prêt. Affirma le moi du passé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et « m' »aspirèrent.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et il réapparut, un sourire sur le visage avant de s' courut vers lui.

-Oz? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-J'ai passé...enfin...fusionné avec...B-Rabbit. Murmura-t-il. B-Rabbit? »Demanda Oswald.

* * *

Encore un changement de décor.  
Fusionné avec B-Rabbit? J'avais entendu parler de ce prodige. Dans les couloirs de Pandora. Il y 100 ans, avant la Tragédie, un jeune garçon avait fusionné avec sa Chain. Il avait acquit tous ses pouvoirs et n'avait pas de sceau. Malheureusement, on ne savait pas le nom du garçon ou de sa Chain. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc c'était moi que l'on surnommait le faucheur pourpre?  
Le décor apparut, ma chambre. Wait...Comment je sais ça moi? Peut-être que plus, j'avançai dans le temps, plus les informations me revenaient. J'étais là avec Oswald au piano. Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais qui? Il jouait Lacie. Cette douce musique me berçait.

Après avoir fini le morceau, il vint s'asseoir à côté de « moi ».

« Alors? Demanda-t-il.  
-Sublime, jeune maître! Affirma le Oz du passé. -Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Oswald. Soupira-t-il. Désolé, c'est l'habitude,... Oswald! » S'excusa-t-il

Tous deux sourirent, heureux.  
Mais moi je compris à qui me faisait penser Oswald Baskerville, il me faisait Léo!  
Mais ça voudrait dire que le nouveau Glen n'est autre que Léo?

 **Oz du futur:...  
Oz du passé:...  
Oswald:...  
Auteure: Quoi?  
Oz du futur: Je suis un BASKERVILLE?! Oswald: Bien sûr, pourquoi, qu'es-tu dans le futur? Oz du passé: Je suis vraiment bizarre. **

**Oz du futur: Je suis pas bizarre, et je suis Oz V...**

 **Léo: Oz Vessalius!  
Oz P.: UN VESSALIUS?  
Oswald:UN VESSALIUS? **

**Oz F.: oui...Et Léo, tu es le nouveau Glen?  
Léo: Oui!  
Oz du F: D'accord...  
Auteure: STOP maintenant! J'espère que ça vous a plu et... Persos: si oui, n'hésitez à reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3: La Tragédie de Sablier

Le faucheur pourpre

Chapitre 3: La Tragédie de Sablier

Le décor de ce nouveau souvenir n'était que désastre et désespoir. Les flammes, les cris, les éclairs violets.  
C'était la Tragédie de Sablier.  
Dans une salle, la salle, se tenaient Jack, Oswald, moi et une Chain. Cette Chain, cette chenille bleue, c'était Absolem.

Jack et Oswald se battaient épée contre épée. Quand à moi, je me battais contre Absolem, faux et chaines sortis.  
Les coups s'enchainaient, les esprits se confrontaient.  
Puis je vis le moi du passé tranché Absolem en deux. La chenille devint poussière.

Le moi du passé était... effrayant. Les habits tachés de sang, la faux et les chaines sortis et ses, non, mes yeux avaient viré au rouge.  
Après en avoir fini avec Absolem, il alla prêter main-forte à Oswald, mais Jack avait disparu de mon champ de vision.

Une ombre se faufila derrière le jeune Baskerville et l'épée de Jack Vessalius le transperça de part en part.

 _Non, non, c_ _'est pas possible!_

 _ **C**_ _ **'est impossible!**_

 _Je n_ _'é_ _tais qu_ _'_ _un pion, qu_ _'un spectateur devant cet horrible d_ _ésastre!_

Puis là, tout me revint, les raisons de Jack pour avoir essayé d'engloutir Sa- blier. L'amour pour Lacie.

« OZ! Hurla Oswald en se précipitant vers le moi du passé.  
-Oz, ça va aller! Essaya-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Désolé, maître Oswald, je n'ai pas su vous protéger...comme j'aurais dû...le faire...adieu ou plutôt...à dans 100 ans. Lui murmurai-je.

Et je devins poussière, une poussière d'or. Je savais la suite, Jack avait tué Oswald.

 _Jack Vessalius, tu vas me le payer!_

 **Auteure: Voici la Trag** **é** **die ( selon moi).** **  
** **Break: Incroyable, loin de tout ce que j'avais imagin** **é.**

 **Oz: Break? Que fais-tu là** **?  
Break: Moi je suis o** **ù** **je suis. Et toi Oz Vessalius ,ou devrais-je dire, Baskerville, qui es-tu et o** **ù** **es-tu?  
Oz:...  
Lé** **o: Xerxes Break, laissez Oz tranquille.** **  
** **Break: Oh le nouveau Glen!** **  
** **Auteure: Bon,** **ç** **a suffit Break! J** **'** **esp** **ère que** **ç** **a vous a plus.** **  
** **Jack: Et si oui, n'** **hé** **sitez pas à** **lâ** **cher des reviews!** **  
** **Auteure:...?** **  
** **Jack: Quoi?** **  
** **Auteure: Va-t-en d'** **ici, MAINTENANT!**


End file.
